The present invention relates to a packet of cigarettes.
The invention relates in particular to a rigid type of cigarette packet with a flip-top hinged lid, but is also applicable to the soft, crush type packets. Cigarette packets currently in use include a type embodied in such a way as to accommodate two distinct internal wrappers, each enveloping a respective group of cigarettes, disposed one beside the other and in mutual contact along two flanks, that is, offering one of two narrower faces one to another. The packets in question exhibit a flat, elongated configuration, and more exactly, a relatively small lesser dimension or depth (generally corresponding to the depth of a double layer of cigarettes), and a relatively large greater dimension, or breadth. Clearly, when filled with an appreciable number of cigarettes, i.e. a number greater than 20 or 25, the breadth dimension of packets embodied in this way tends to take on proportions, commensurate with the depth of the groups of cigarettes, that lead to difficulties in manufacture when using conventional packaging machines to and to problems with use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a packet of cigarettes unaffected by the drawbacks mentioned above.